cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Björn Andrésen
|luogo di nascita = Stoccolma |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = Susana Roman (1983-19??) |figli = Robine }} Björn Andrésen è un attore svedese divenuto famoso per il ruolo del quattordicenne Tadzio nel film Morte a Venezia di Luchino Visconti. Biografia Carriera Björn Andrésen aveva recitato solamente in un film, En kärlekshistoria (1970) all'epoca in cui Luchino Visconti lo volle per recitare il ruolo di Tadzio nel film Morte a Venezia, tratto dal romanzo La morte a Venezia di Thomas Mann. Il film di Visconti gli diede fama mondiale. Lo storico cinematografico Lawrence J. Quirk commentò che alcune immagini di Andrésen «''' potevano essere prese dalla pellicola e appese nelle sale del Louvre o del Vaticano '''».Lawrence J. Quirk, The Great Romantic Films, 1974. All'epoca della pubblicazione del film girarono delle voci negli Stati Uniti, secondo le quali Andrésen era omosessuale (dato che, come richiesto dal ruolo scambiò occhiate romantiche con il protagonista e in un'occasione venne baciato e accarezzato da un altro ragazzo). Andrésen negò enfaticamente queste voci e successivamente narrò il suo disagio nell'essere stato portato dal regista Luchino Visconti, quando il film fu presentato in anteprima al festival di Cannes, a visitare un gay bar, dove era stato oggetto dell'attenzione di uomini più anziani.[http://www.smh.com.au/articles/2003/10/17/1066364482598.html?from=storyrhs I'm not Germaine's toy, says cover boy - Fairfax Digital, Australia] Ansioso di cancellare le voci sulla sua sessualità e di far dimenticare la sua immagine di "bel ragazzo", Andrésen evitò successivamente ruoli omosessuali o che ritenevano che si sarebbero basati sul suo bell'aspetto e si arrabbiò quando la scrittrice femminista Germaine Greer usò una sua fotografia per la copertina del libro The Beautiful Boy (2003), senza chiedere il suo permesso.Press comments following use of Andrésen's picture on the cover of "The Boy" Andrésen recitò in diversi altri film come Bluff Stop (1977), Smugglarkungen (1985), Lucifer Sensommer - gult og sort e Kojan (1992). Nel 1994, dopo esser apparso in un episodio della serie tv Rederiet lasciò la carriera di attore per intraprendere quella di musicista. Nel 2004 è tornato a recitare nel film Pelikaanimies (2004) e da allora è tornato a farlo saltuariamente in altri film e telefilm svedesi. Recentemente ha partecipato ad un tour musicale con la band musicale "The Sven Erics".The Sven Erics, now without AndresenAndrésen plays keyboard in his days with the Sevn Erics Vita privata Björn Andrésen attualmente vive con la moglie, che ha sposato nel 1983, e la figlia Robin. La coppia aveva anche un altro figlio, un maschio (il loro primogenito) che morì a causa della sindrome della morte improvvisa del lattante nel 1986. Filmografia *''En kärlekshistoria'' (1970) *''Alla ricerca di Tadzio'' (1970) (se stesso) Documentario *''Morte a Venezia'' (1971) *''Bluff Stop'' (1977) *''Den enfaldige mördaren'' (1982) *''Gräsänklingar'' (1982) *''Smugglarkungen'' (1985) *''Svenska brott, nell'episodio "Sista resan" (1985) *Morrhår & ärtor'' (1986) *''Lysande landning'' (1987) Film TV *''Det var då...'' (1989) Serie TV *''Maskrosbarn (1989) Film TV *''Lucifer Sensommer - gult og sort'' (1990) *''Agnes Cecilia - en sällsam historia'' (1991) (non accreditato) *''Kojan'' (1992) Cortometraggio *''Rederiet, nell'episodio "Förföljd av otur" (1994) *Belinder auktioner, nell'episodio "Originalen (2003) *Pelikaanimies'' (2004) *''Graven, negli episodi "Första delen" (2004) e "Femte delen" (2005) *Lasermannen, negli episodi 1x1 e 1x3 (2005) *Världarnas bok, nell'episodio 1x6 (2006) *Wallander'' (Wallander), nell'episodio "Arvet" (2010) *''Gentlemen'' (2014) *''Reya'' (2014) *''Gentlemen & Gangsters'' (2016) Miniserie TV *''Shelley'' (2016) *''Springfloden'' (2016) Serie TV Note Andrésen, Björn